Kroniki Górnego Śląska
Kroniki Górnego Śląska, Kroniki górnośląskie, (niem. Die Chroniken von Oberschlesien, Das Oberschlesische Chroniken) znane także jako Region, który zmienił wszystko (niem. Das region, welche geändert alles) jest to dziewiętnastotomowy cykl książek historyczno-przygodowo-obyczajowych opowiadający o historii Górnego Śląska spisany z punktu widzenia jego mieszkańców, obejmujący okres od 8 r. p.n.e do 2011 r. Znacznie większa część akcji rozgrywa się na tytułowym Górnym Śląsku, reszta w innych regionach. Herb Górnego Śląska Opis Czy wiecie, kto jest władcą Europy? Albo raczej co? To region. Tak, dobrzeście słyszeli, region. To... ...Górny Śląsk. Zapraszamy Was w niezwykłą podróż poprzez historię jednego z najsławniejszych europejskich regionów. Regionu, który zmienił wszystko... i wszystkich. mały|lewo|350px|Górny Śląsk Piosenka ''Kroniki górnośląskie promuje piosenka o takim samym tytule. Melodia pochodzi z piosenki Wait by the radio niemieckiego piosenkarza Fancy'ego, ma brzmienie elektroniczne. Tekst ułożyła użytkowniczka . Na początku przedstawione są wyłaniające się z mroku pozwijane w rulony pergaminy, leżące na stoliku. Później w teledysku widzimy stare pocztówki Rybnika, Opola, Raciborza, Wodzisławia, Bytomia i Cieszyna. Następnie widzimy zapisany czcionką Chopin Script ociekający krwią napis Górny Śląsk. Zaraz potem pojawia się jego herb, autorstwa Ströhl'a. Po herbie widzimy mapę Europy z zaznaczonym regionem. Przychodzi Sami Wiecie Kto, niosący flagę regionu. Przedział wiekowy Przedział wiekowy Kronik górnośląskich to 16+. Przyczyną tego jest fakt, iż występują tam brutalne sceny, jak np. obdarcie Ducha Górnego Śląska ze skóry i wrzucanie ludzi do szybu Reden w Radlinie. Aktualnie zastanawiam się, czy nie podnieść wymaganego wieku czytelnika do 18+. Oblicza Górnego Śląska W Kronikach górnośląskich przedstawione są oblicza Górnego Śląska. Niektóre są zaskakujące. Górny Śląsk morderca Górny Śląsk doprowadził do śmierci 8,5 mln osób w pierwszej wojnie światowej. Wykończył psychicznie schorowanego cesarza Franciszka Józefa (o którym dobrze świadczy, iż chciał zakończyć wojnę), którego zabrał Pan Bóg, nie mogąc patrzeć na jego złamane serce, potem z jego winy ginęli w powstaniach śląskich. Górny Śląsk pan i władca absolutny Górny Śląsk świętoszek Górny Śląsk ofiara Za komuny Górny Śląsk niszczony był przez komunistów. W pacyfikacji kopalni Wujek zginęło 9 górników, o czym co roku przypominają w telewizji. Antagoniści * Kopalnia Charlotta * Hugo Georg Johann von Roth * Guido Henckel von Donnersmarck * Bolko Husyta * Prokop Wielki * Walk Kudelnik * Otto von Bismarck * Wilhelm I Hohenzollern mały|290px|Kopalnia Charlotta Tomy W kolejności chronologicznej w skład serii wchodzą: # Celtowie, Germanie, wielkie zamieszanie # Piastowie kontra Przemyślidzi # Powrót Piastów i Przemyślidów # Wielka Wojna Religijna # Gra o Śląsk # Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego # Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 2 # Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 3 # Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 4 # Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 5 # Powstanie Śląskie # Powstanie Śląskie Drugie # Powstanie Śląskie Trzecie # Okopy # Bombowce # Panzerfausty # Karabiny # Czołgi # Ostrożnie, Gaszowiczanie mały|290px|Racibórz Opisy poszczególnych części Celtowie, Germanie, wielkie zamieszanie Kwadowie zostają pokonani przez Rzymian. Wracają do starożytnej Germanii. Piastowie kontra Przemyślidzi Powrót Piastów i Przemyślidów Wielka Wojna Religijna Husyci uprowadzają Ducha Górnego Śląska i torturują. Książę Mikołaj V Karniowski planuje bitwę, do której ma dojść w Rybniku. Wyczerpany fizycznie Duch Górnego Śląska (uznany za zmarłego!) zostaje uwolniony z więzienia. Bieganie po całym regionie w opatrunkach okazuje się dość trudne, tymczasem Husyci posuwają się za daleko. Gra o Śląsk Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego Rok 1864. Rodzina Hardenbergerów nie jest ani biedna ani bogata, ale za to szczęśliwa. Pewnego dnia właściciel wsi nakłada na rodzinę niespłacalny podatek. Juniorki rodu, bliźniaczki Agnes i Cila postanawiają zdobyć pieniądze na ten cel, zatrudniając się w Kopalni Charlotta należącej do pewnego bogatego Żyda. W robocie spotykają ducha Kopalni- okrutną wampirzycę imieniem Kopalnia Charlotta, która wyjawia im sekret- to ona zażyczyła sobie pięniedzy! Rodzina Hardenbergerów podejmuje walkę z właścicielem wsi i wampirzycą, planującymi zasadzkę na ich życie. Rozpoczynają więc współpracę z duchami założycieli Kopalni i ich córką Charlottą, obecnym właścicielem i znajomymi. Do wszystkiego włączają się także Duch Tyfusu i Duch Przemysłu. Jednak dalej potrzebują wsparcia, gdyż Kopalnia Charlotta ma w zanadrzu straszliwe plany. Umawiają się więc na naradę w celu opracowania planu działania. Niespodziewanie swą pomoc oferuje sam Guido Henckel von Donnersmarck... Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 2 Rok 1865. Hardenbergerowie wciąż nie mogą otrząsnąć się z tego, że Hugo Georg Johann von Roth zgwałcił Cilę. Razem z Adamtzami decydują się na radykalny krok- wyjazd na stałe do Nadrenii. Ich plany krzyżuje jednak Kopalnia Charlotta, próbująca zamordować Ducha Górnego Śląska i przejąć kontrolę nad regionem. Na dodatek Hugo Georg Johann von Roth staje po jej stronie. Wszyscy po raz kolejny stają do walki na śmierć i życie. Jako że mieszkańcy Górnego Śląska muszą ze sobą zawsze współpracować, wsparcia udzielają im Tiele-Wincklerowie, Hugo Henckel von Donnersmarck i rudzcy książęta Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst znani jako von Ratibor. Tymczasem król pruski stawia im warunek- muszą odnaleźć rzecz budzącą największą grozę w kraju! Hardenbergerowie postanawiają im pomóc. Okazuje się, że jest to nic innego, jak sam Górny Śląsk. Na dodatek, w odwiedziny do mamy, przyjeżdża... Guido! Tak rozpoczyna się jeszcze niebezpieczniejsza przygoda, mogąca zmienić los Górnego Śląska, a może i całego kraju! Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 3 Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 4 Szaleństwo Wieku Dziewiętnastego 5 Powstanie Śląskie Ślązacy są wściekli, gdyż Niemcy nie chcą wypuścić ich z Republiki Weimarskiej. Porażka w plebiscycie doprowadza ich do wielkiego szału zwieńczonego powstaniem. Niejaki Józef Ś. (pradziadek użytkowniczki ) zakochany jest w Marii P., prawnuczce nieżyjącego sołtysa Łukowa Śląskiego. Choć posługuje się językiem niemieckim jak prawdziwy Niemiec, zostaje wciągnięty do powstańców. Okazuje się, iż nie wszyscy Niemcy są tacy straszni jak ich malują... Powstanie Śląskie Drugie Ślązacy nadal siedzą w Republice Weimarskiej. Majstrują następne powstanie w nadziei, iż tym razem się uda i trafią do Polski. Józef Ś. i Maria P. wciąż są w sobie zakochani. Powstanie Śląskie Trzecie Po kolejnym nieudanym powstaniu Ślązacy nadal siedzą w Republice Weimarskiej. ''Okopy Historia rozpoczyna się w dniu prowokacji gliwickiej. Ślązacy ignorują to, myśląc, iż Niemcy robią sobie jaja. Następnego poranka okazuje się, że to początek wojny. Drugiej wojny światowej. Bombowce Drugiej wojny światowej ciąg dalszy. Panzerfausty Drugiej wojny światowej ciąg dalszy. Karabiny Drugiej wojny światowej ciąg dalszy. Czołgi Drugiej wojny światowej ciąg dalszy. I zakończenie. Ostrożnie, Gaszowiczanie Wyniszczony Górny Śląsk. XXI wiek. "Kronika" podzielona jest na dwie części: w pierwszej narratorką jest użytkowniczka , a w drugiej zmarli. mały|lewo|290px|Wilhelm II, czyli władca, który zaufał Górnemu Śląskowi Lokalizacje Górny Śląsk Miasta Racibórz, Rybnik, Opole, Wodzisław, Rydułtowy, Pszów, Karwina, Bogumin, Katowice, Pszczyna, Krapkowice, Bytom, Świętochłowice, Mysłowice, Ruda Śląska, Kędzierzyn, Głogówek, Nysa, Niemodlin, Byczyna, Dobrodzień, Olesno, Kluczbork, Trzinec, Orlowa, Cieszyn, Jablunkow, Mikołów, Jastrzębie, Zdzieszowice, Głubczyce, Piekary, Ostrawa (na wpół z Morawami), Tychy, Żory, Grodków, Koźle, Gliwice, Tarnowskie Góry, Kalety, Otmuchów, Ujazd, Mikołów, Głuchołazy, Frydek, Lubliniec, Baborów, Ruda Śląska, Korfantów, Miasteczko Śląskie, Kietrz, Korfantów, Bruntal, Kolonowskie, Knurów, Zawadzkie, Wisła, Skoczów, Istebna, Siemianowice, Jesenik, Gorzów Śl., Orzesze, Woźniki, Paczków. Wsie Gaszowice, Łuków Śląski, Czernica, Sumina, Lyski, Adamowice, Zwonowice, Bogunice, Pstrążna, Jejkowice, Piece, Szczerbice, Jankowice, Marklowice, Moszna, Rudy, Kopice, Żyrowa, Nędza, Syrynia Śląsk Opawski Opawa, Bruntal, Hlucin Morawy Ostrawa (na wpół z Górnym Śląskiem), Mistek, Ołomuniec, Brno mały|prawo|280px|Walcownia kół kolejowych w Königshütte Kopalnie * Charlottegrube (obecnie Rydułtowy)Założona w Czernicy, przeniesiona do Rydułtów * Donnersmarckgrube (obecnie Chwałowice) * Hoymgrube (obecnie Zabytkowa Kopalnia Ignacy) * Blüchergrube (obecnie Jankowice) * Schlesiengrube (obecnie Śląsk) * Kaiserin Elisabethgrube''Nazwana po cesarzowej Sisi, wynika to z faktu iż otrzymała nadanie rok po tym, jak Sisi została cesarzową * ''Concordiagrube * Andaluzjagrube * Königin Luisegrube * Guidogrube * Carsten-Centrumgrube Huty * Laurahütte * Bethlen-Falvahütte (obecnie Florian) * Königshütte * Donnersmarckhütte * Friedenshütte * Antonienhütte * Redenhütte * Baildonhütte * Hohenlohehütte * Hubertushütte (obecnie Zygmunt) * Bismarckhütte (obecnie Batory) * Marthahütte''Obecnie znajduje się tam blok mieszkalny ''Superjednostka. * Fanny-Franzhütte''Na jej miejscy stoi Spodek. * ''Uthemannhütte * Ferrumhütte * Huldschinskyschehütte Postacie historyczne Habsburgowie i Wittelsbachowie * Cesarz Franciszek Józef, bo był super * Cesarzowa Sisi * Arcyksiężna Zofia Wittelsbach * Karolina Augusta Wittelsbach * Elżbieta Ludwika Wittelsbach Hohenzollernowie * Cesarz Wiluś * Wiktoria Koburg * Wilhelm I * Cesarzowa Augusta * Fryderyk III * Królowa Luiza * Fryderyk Wilhelm III * Fryderyk Wilhelm IV Ballestremowie Oppersdorffowie Donnersmarckowie Do przeglądu na An Online Gotha * Guido Henckel von Donnermarck * Teresa Lachmann * Katarzyna Slepcow * Guidotto Henckel von Donnersmarck * Kraft Henckel von Donnersmarck * Karol Łazarz Henckel von Donnersmarck * Julia von Boheln * Karol Fryderyk Henckel von Donnersmarck * Wanda Henckel von Donnersmarck * Hugo I Henckel von Donnersmarck * Hugo II Henckel von Donnersmarck * Laura von Hardenberg * Eugenia Wengersky von Ungarschütz Tiele-Wincklerowie * Waleska von Winckler * Hubert von Tiele * Franciszka von Tiele-Winckler * Klara von Tiele-Winckler * Hildegrada von Tiele-Winckler * Ewa von Tiele-Winckler, Matka Ewa * Helena von Tiele-Winckler * Maria Anna von Quistorp * Gudrun von Tiele-Winckler * Róża Maria von Tiele-Winckler * Ilona von Tiele-Winckler * Eryka von Tiele-Winckler * Stefania von Tiele-Winckler * Jelka von Lepel * Gustawa von Grote * Helena von Grote * Anna Dorota von Ernsthausen * Izabela von Langen * Róża von der Schulenburg * Monika von Tiele-Winckler * Marissa von Wolf * Huberta von Tiele-Winckler * Elżbieta von Bassewitz * Ewa Benita von Tiele-Winckler Hohenlohe-Oehringen Do przeglądu na An Online Gotha Hohenlohe-Ingelfingen Do przeglądu na An Online Gotha * Fryderyk Ludwik Hohenlohe-Ingelfingen * Amalia von Hoym * Fryderyk August II Hohenlohe-Ingelfingen * Fryderyk Ludwik Eugeniusz Hohenlohe-Ingelfingen * Matylda von Breuning * Kraft August von Brauneck * Aleksander von Brauneck * Hugon Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Paulina von Fürstenberg * Krystian Kraft Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Eryka Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Elżbieta Charlotta Hohenlohe-Oehringen * August Karol Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Fryderyk Karol Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Maria Felicyta Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Luiza Maria Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Fryderyka Matylda Hohenlohe-Oehringen * August Hohenlohe-Oehringen * Urszula von Zedlitz * Waleria von Carstanjen * Eryka Himmelein Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst Do przeglądu na An Online Gotha * Wiktor I Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Amelia von Fürstenberg * Wiktor II Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Maria Breunner-Enkevoirth * Gustaw Adolf Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Elżbieta zu Oettingen-Oettingen und Oettingen-Spielberg * Maria Agata Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Franciszek Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Elżbieta Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Egon Maurycy Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Maria Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Maksymilian Karol Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Franciszka d'Orsay * Wiktoria Luiza Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Małgorzata Maria Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Elżbieta Charlotta Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Maria Teresa Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Chlodwig Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Ernest Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Karol Egon Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Małgorzata Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Elżbieta Konstancja Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Stefania Maria Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst * Agata Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst Schaffgotschowie * Joanna Gryzik Hochbergowie * Księżna Daisy Święci * Jan Sarkander * Jan Nepomucen * Jacek Odrowąż * będzie królowa Jadwiga! * ... i księżna Jadwiga Śląska Eichendorffowie * Joseph von Eichendorff * Adolf von Eichendorff * August von Eichendorff * Rudolf von Eichendorff * Wilhelm von Eichendorff * Luiza von Eichendorff * Henrietta von Eichendorff Pozostali * Georg Brüning * August Schneider * Ludwig Schneider * Oskar Troplowitz * Franz von Winckler * Alwina Albertyna Kalide * Teodor Erdmann Kalide * Jan Gottlieb Kalide * Charlotta Wilhelmina Beck * Maria von Domes * Tekla von Domes * Ignacy von Domes * Julia Fabrycci * Franciszek Aresin * Adelajda von Wedel * Antoni Tomiczek * Antoni Motyczka * Władysław Dworaczek Moja rodzina Wspomniany tu Józef Ś., Maria P. i sołtys Łukowa Śląskiego. Reszta zatajona, nie podaję nikomu danych osobowych. Postacie oryginalne * Duchy Regionów, w tym Duch Górnego Śląska i Duch Śląska Opawskiego * Duchy Kopalń Ciekawostki * Z początku zamiast serii miała powstać tylko jedna książka, ostatni tom Ostrożnie, Gaszowiczanie. * Autorka wymyśliła Kroniki Górnego Śląska w czwartej klasie szkoły podstawowej. Podstawówka jest także jedną z lokalizacji w serii w tomach od 6 do 19. Z tego to powodu możemy dowiedzieć się, jak nazywali się niektórzy jej uczniowie, nauczyciele, dyrektorzy, a nawet gdzie za czasów PRL znajdowała się toaleta! * W cyklu pojawią się wszystkie kopalnie węgla kamiennego, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały na Górnym Śląsku. Filmy mały|prawo|335px mały|prawo|335 px|Oberschlesienlied mały|prawo|335 px Galeria Herb Górnego Śląska.png|Herb Górnego Śląska Schloss_Moschen.jpg|Zamek w Mosznej Katowice_-_huta_Hohenlohe_(Welnowiec).jpg|Huta Hohenlohe Teschen 1917-1918 1.jpg|Cieszyn Schloss Simmenau.jpg|Pałac w Szymonkowie OS.jpg|Górny Śląsk Luisengrube.jpg|Kopalnia Luiza w Zabrzu Forsthaus Zwonowitz.jpg|Zamek w Zwonowicach Schloss Tillowitz.jpg|Pałac w Tułowicach Schloss Friedland.jpg|Pałac w Korfantowie Schloss Schomberg.jpg|Pałac w Szombierkach Teodor Erdmann Kalide.jpg|Teodor Erdmann Kalide Huta Bobrek w Bytomiu.jpg|Huta Bobrek w Bytomiu Princess-daisy-hochberg-von-2.jpeg|Księżna Daisy Mapa górnicza górnośląskiego okręgu przemysłowego z 1913 r.- pokłady węgla kamiennego, część południowo-zachodnia od Rybnika do Ostrawy.jpg|Mapa górnicza górnośląskiego okręgu przemysłowego z 1913 r.- pokłady węgla kamiennego, część południowo-zachodnia od Rybnika do Ostrawy Slezskoostravský hrad 1855.jpg|Zamek w śląskiej Ostrawie KrRybnik1923.jpg|Powiat rybnicki w 1923 r. Wiktor I Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst.jpg|Wiktor I Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst Schloss Falkenberg.jpg|Zamek w Niemodlinie Frantiska Larisch Moennich.jpg|Franciszka Larisch-Männich Waleska von Winckler w sepii.jpg|Waleska von Winckler Jezioro Goczałkowickie.jpg|Jezioro Goczałkowickie Schloss Carlsruhe.jpg|Pałac w Pokoju Annaberg Stich.jpg|Góra Świętej Anny O troplowitz tworca nivea.jpg|Oskar Troplowitz Flagge Preußen - Provinz Oberschlesien.svg.png|Flaga Prowincji Górny Śląsk Rybnik Herb.png|Herb Rybnika Katowice l.jpg|Katowice Donnersmarckhütte.JPG|Donnersmarckhütte Schloss_Pless.JPG|Zamek w Pszczynie Hugo I Henckel von Donnersmarck.jpg|Hugo Henckel von Donnersmarck Pałac w Pogrzebieniu.jpg|Pałac w Pogrzebieniu Guido Henckel von Donnersmarck.jpg|Guido Henckel von Donnersmarck Kraft Henckel von Donnersmarck.jpg|Kraft Henckel von Donnersmarck Zamek_w_Kochcicach.jpg|Zamek w Kochcicach Ostrawa.jpg|Ostrawa Teresa.jpg|Teresa Lachmann Herb Tiele-Wincklerów.jpg|Herb Tiele-Wincklerów Adolf von Wrochem.jpg|Adolf von Wrochem Otto von Wrochem.jpg|Otto von Wrochem Cosel im 18. Jahrhundert.png|Koźle w XVIII w. Z7898751Q,Brynica-przy-granicy-z-Myslowicami.jpg|Brynica Fryderyk Wilhelm von Reden.jpg|Fryderyk Wilhelm von Reden Eichendorff.jpg|Joseph von Eichendorff Joanna Gryzik.jpg|Joanna Gryzik 20170222 105055.jpg|Kościół farny w Raciborzu Carl Ulitzka.jpg|Carl Ulitzka Brüning.png|Georg Brüning Das Piastenturm in Oppeln.jpg|Wieża Piastowska w Opolu Przypisy Kategoria:Albina von Roth